Haitsuchi Man'en
Haitsuchi Man'en (ひ土攵う, Ashes on Earth Spread Disease) is a powerful Shinigami who was sealed within a shrine northease of Soul Society. He has a unique ability to enter a Shinigami's Inner World and destroy it in its entirety. Appearance Haitsuchi is a tall looking man with long messy black hair and red eyes. Under his eyes he has noticebly large bags. He wears a tight black long sleeved shirt with pants to match. Over this he wears an all black kimono like outfit with a white belt aroud his waist. He wears black gloves, which along with the rest of his outfit are made for efficiency. Personality Strong and quite prideful, Haitsuchi acts superior to others. Haitsuchi is known to be a persisten and stubborn man with the attitude of a dictator. He has shown to be quite cheery and often toys with his opponents. He hates being looked down upon and has slayed someone on the spot for mocking his strength. History Born during a golden age within the Soul Society, Haitsuchi entered the Soul Academy with his close friend Jushiro Ukitake. He and Jushiro soon met Shunsui Kyoraku who under stood Jushiro and Haitsuchi. As their years in the Soul Academy ended, the three all became Captains within the Gotei. There all three became high ranking Shinigami with skills rivalling Yamamoto Genryusai the Captain Commander. Things were good until Haitsuchi succumbed to an unknown disease. His eyes became red and he lost his normally calm state of mind. He gained the ability to enter others minds and destroy them from the inside. Jushiro saw this and warned Shunsui who passed the information onto Yamamoto. The two quickly confronted Haitsuchi and were almost succumbed to his powers. They came out a limb and managed to seal away Haitsuchi. Years later, his seal was disturbed by a sudden shock in spiritual pressure from an unknown source. He fled Soul Society without the notice of the Shinigami due to a large amount of commotion. He found a hideaway outside of Hueco Mundo that had massive traces of activity from a while ago. On his journey he met a Zanapkuto spirit whom had gone insane and wanted to win back his "pride". This spirit was Senbonzakura, a former Zanpakuto of a Kuchiki. They later plan on retriving the Totsuka no Tsurugi to destroy the Soul Society and get revenge on their former allies. Abilities Enhanced Strength- Haitsuchi's strength surpasses many as he has shown to hold back a powerful Bala delivered by Vizard Shiraha Manjitomoe. He states that from all the Inner World he destroyed and lives he ruined his state of mind is calmer, letting him focus his reiatsu into pure strength. Shunpo Practioner- Skilled in the art of Hoho or Agility, he moves at speeds that rival some Captains. He has shown profficiency at dodging and quick acrobatics to assist him in combat. It is believed he is a former member of the Omnitsukido, maybe even a former Captain. *'Shunko User'- A combination of Kido and Shunpo, he has shown to manipulate them into a powerful outer shell that enhances his hand to hand combat and speed. His Shunpo is quite precise and is said to surge like lightning and when it hits, it booms like thunder. When using Shunko, his kimono burns away and it reveals his black shirt. His gloves burn away as well. *'Koorogi' (lit. Cricket)- A strong version of the Shunko that emits reiatsu outward like sound. After making a swift jump, a ring of white reiatsu shoots behind him and emits a loud chirp or boom. This propels him forward enhancing his striking power and speed. Kido Practioner- Skilled in the art of Kido, he has shown to use high leveled spells without the use of incantations. He has shown to combine multiple Kido to enhance their power and range. He has shown to also use minor healing Kido, supplemented when recovring from a tough battle. Expert Swordsman- Quite skilled with his Zanpakuto, Haitsuchi has shown to skillfully move in battle. While he prefers to toy with his opponents when using Kido and Shunko. He states that he uses his Zanpakuto he's serious. Mental Manipulation- He has shown to have a unique ability to physically enter ones mind and enter their Inner World. All Shinigami have an Inner World, which he can enter on a whim. Here he could "kill" a Zanpakuto and put the Shinigami in a coma or even death. From their Inner World he could grasp their inner spirit, powers, etc and do with it as he pleases. He has also shown to use minor mind control powers, mostly when trying to thin large groups of people to a smaller number. Skilled Tactician and Strategist- During his shinigami days, before his exile he had a whole strategy set up in order to over throw the Soul Society. He planned to take out each individual Captain and then control the Omnitsukido into killing the other officers. His plans failed when he was sealed by Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake. Even in a last ditch effort, he managed to kill multiple Liuetenants and destroy part of Rukongai with his Zanpakuto. Zanpakuto Haitsuchi's Zanpakuto is called Kemuitaka (煙鷹, Smoky Hawk) and is sealed as a rapier with a bell-styled hilt and black handle. Hanging loosley from the butt of the handle is a white hankerchief like material. The release phrase is Fukyuu (広げる, Spread). Shikai- In Shikai, Kemuitaka becomes a bare hilt with no blade. As he enters Shikai, the rapier blade glows and disperces into a large cloud of smoke. He can control the smoke with the movement of the handle and can move it to his will. The smoke is thick and can cause those within it to choke. Shikai Abilities *'Smoke Control'- Kemuitaka's natural ability to release and control smoke at Haitsuchi's will. The smoke is quite deadly and can damage the body of those it consumes. It is said to be a darker version of Senbonzakura which is why Haitsuchi likes it. He can also gather the smoke to the hilt in order to re-create a similar version of the sealed state, made for combat usage. *'Kemuri Kumo' (lit. Smoke Cloud)- Rapidly spinning the hilt of Kemuitaka, a spiralling torrent of smoke will appear and pick up anything its path. It has shown to work like a tornado that will devestate the surronding area. Bankai- In Bankai, Kemuitaka becomes Eadoa Kemuitaka (空扉 煙鷹, Air Door of the Smoky Hawk). The smoke will implode then shoot outward as Haitsuchi moves his hands. The smoke will gather together as a katana with no guard and a long black handle with a thin line going up it and onto the sheath. Around him a ball of blue energy will shape and he will rise into the air. The smoke will appear and take the shape of a giant samurai with piercing black eyes. From inside the ball he can control the smoke warrior and attack from the inside. He has shown to re-grow its limbs when damage and absorb Kido as well. Trivia * Despite the sword he holds in the picture, he has only shown to carry this when in the human world similar to Ikkaku Madarame. * His personal stats are as follows ** His favorite food is Chazuke and his least favorite is Quail. ** His favorite phrase is Worship Me ** He has a large fear of heights and bridges and when going into an Inner World composed of high objects will caugh up blood. He has however shown composure when in battle. * During youth as a Captain, he wore crimson red samurai-like armor over his normal black colored outfit.